Little Accidents
by dquilz
Summary: Naruto hit a low. Then he fell in love. When the only woman to truly accept him dies in an Akatsuki attack, Naruto goes on a major kyuubi rampage. When he sees what he'd done Naruto goes into a depression unlike any he's ever experience. Taking Sai's advice to heart Naruto travels to the Land of Demons to change himself forever.


**Chapter 1**

Naruto walked the streets in his usual manner, bereft of emotion but looking all the world the happiest man alive. The reason being the cold looks, the pure rage that the faces radiated around him. But today a nervous twinge of excitement crossed his features. Sakura-chan had been so nice to him lately, bordering on friendly. With all of the A-rank missions Granny Tsunade had been sending team 7 on they had a lot of time to get to know one another. That's why he was so calmly walking through all of the stares, to go visit Sakura-chan and maybe see if she wanted to go training with him. But first to go get her some nice flowers, because that's what you were supposed to do when asking for a date right?

He pulled open the door to the florist shop- "So~~, are you going to tell me whats going on with you and Sai, or do I have to force it out of you~~." -and promptly froze.

"Please, there's nothing going on between us, we've just been stuck on a lot of missions together. Not to mention he has all the social skills of a manikin. I have to constantly tell him how to act like a normal person and then demonstrate on Naruto. Frankly between the two of them I have been run ragged."

"What do you mean? They cannot be _that _bad. I mean I have to whip Choji and Shikamaru into shape _all _the time and you don't see me complaining about it."

"It's not just that. Team 7 has been given almost exclusively C to B-ranked missions that take us around all the freaking Elemental Nations! It's all Naruto's fault -shannaro! Even Tsunade-sama has been complaining about all the work he makes her go through. I swear it feels like I'm teammates with a missing-nin sometimes."

"Now, I'm sure even he's not that bad. Sure, Naruto is an idiot, doesn't take anything seriously, wears atrocious clothing, and everybody hates him-," *click* ,"-but he's a nice person and a good teammate." ? "Hey, wasn't there someone in the shop? Oh well. So, why don't you tell me all about Sai."

* * *

Team seven was called in to the Hokage's office for a long-term A-rank escort/bodyguard mission to the Land of Swamp on the Temujin continent. Sakura didn't show up. Until further notice she is on leave in order to further her studies in the healing arts by order of the Hokage. Her replacement is a nondescript kunoichi with brown hair and low chakra reserves.

The trip itself was uneventful, but Naruto hardly muttered a word.

"Eeeeeh, this place is huge." Yamato said looking up at the huge traditional styled mansion. It had to be eight stories tall with the symbol of Marsh country, a flowing river, extravagantly painted and carved into the wall above the large gateway. "Once we get in here be sure to be as respectful as possible. That means you Naruto!"

"...hn."

"As soon as our charge Shichiri-sama has introduced himself to the Daimyou Chichiyasu-sama you three will be dismissed until further notice. Make your way to the East wing where the servants quarters are and ask for the headmaster and he should provide us with rooms for the duration of our stay. I'll meet up with you later tonight with the specifics of our bodyguard mission, understood."

"Hai!"

"Move out!"

Naruto sat in his apartment and just contemplated his life. It sucked. Honestly he wondered if he could go on like this. He lived in a crappy apartment with only his dreams of grandeur to his name, almost everyone hated him, and even his closest friends and loved ones were always just so... distant. Honestly, if he didn't actively assert his presence as he did they would probably eventually forget he existed.

Sasuke left him for Orochimaru. Tsunade-baachan, Shizune-neechan, and Iruka-Sensei always have some paperwork or other to do. Ero-sennin, that perverse bastard was always too into hitting up some woman to train him, and Kakashi-sensei was always being Kakashi-sensei. The rest of the rookie 9 and Team Gai had their own teams and important Chuunin and Jounin duties that he didn't or wasn't allowed into. That left the Ichiraku's but even he could only eat so much ramen before sitting around became an obstruction of their small business.

And Sakura... Sakura hated him. This mission had to be some kind of declaration. That she couldn't stand him. That she would never love him back.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh! Dammit." Naruto flopped onto his bead. His head swiveled over to Sai, calmly drawing on his bead like he didn't say anything, the bastard. "Sai, do you like me?"

Sai looked up and tilted his head. "I don't believe I swing that way. But I suppose I'm willing to try if you're so insistent Dickless.

"Not like that idiot! I mean do you think of me as a friend." Sai adopted a confused frown at the look Naruto was giving him.

"I suppose I do."

"Oh," Naruto said, a little more confidence returning to him- "hehehe" as he rubbed the back of his head.

Naruto squinted at Sai and came to a quick conclusion. 'I do think of Sai as my friend so maybe I can open up to him.'

"Sai, I've been neglected most of my life and hated for all of it. I was wondering if you knew, you know, why? I mean why me, why did the kyuubi have to be sealed in me, why am I an orphan that everyone hates, why are you the only friend I can talk to this about? I just want... something! I want an answer!" Naruto threw his arms wide and closed his eyes.

Sai was silent. 'This is a new situation I am not familiar with. He appears to want emotional support judging by his abundant use of the words like and hate. I read that comforting gestures such as a pat on the shoulder or back help alleviate sadness and bolster camaraderie, but I may not be at that level of closeness yet. Though Dickless did say that I was the only one he felt he could talk to, so that implies high levels of trust. Oh'

Sai smiled. "Don't get your panties in a knot Dickless. Why are you upset?"

Naruto glowered at him. The conversation stopped. Then, "I want to know why no one accepts me for who I am. And Why my best friend is the most emotionless guy I know." Sai's mouth twinged. "Am I that unbearable to be around?"

"Hmm. So no one likes you? Then why don't you try being someone else?"

"What?"

"If no one can accept you for who you are then do not be who you are. That way people cannot hate you for you." Sai noted steam coming off of Naruto's head. An interesting phenomenon.

"Whatever. That's stupid. How can I be anything other than myself?" Naruto got up and walked over to the door. "I'm going for a walk."


End file.
